A better understanding of the pathogenesis of acne vulgaris is essential for formulating new concepts for improved therapy of this disease. Our proposal involves studies at the follicular level using isolated human sebaceous follicles from areas of skin normally involved in acne, both from subjects with and without acne. This comparative approach is aimed at defining differences at the follicular level in those persons who develop the disease. Using the method of chemical (CaCl2) separation of epidermis and epidermal appendages, from dermis, we propose to 1. analyze the lipid composition of different parts of the sebaceous follicle and correlate this with histopathologic changes; 2. establish the microbial content of individual sebaceous follicles and correlate this with the size of the sebaceous glands; 3. use isolated pooled sebaceous glands as substrates for defined follicular organisms to study the effect of defined organisms on unhydrolysed sebaceous material.